


SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF IN: SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF GO TO HORNSE TOWN!!!

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 2 fill for the HSWC. A comic.</p><p>"Dave&Dirk</p><p>Stiob - Russian - A form of parody requiring such a degree of over-identification with the subject being parodied that it becomes impossible to tell where the love for that subject ends and the parody begins."</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF IN: SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF GO TO HORNSE TOWN!!!

[](http://imgur.com/DF58Pa6)


End file.
